EL SECRETO DE LA FLOR DE CEREZO
by karoru01
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestros queridos protagonista se encontarran en diferentes circunstancias, y Sakura guardara un secreto que podria salvar a unos y hacer daño a otros...? EDITADO! Sasu x Saku Naru x Hina y mucho mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**() Inner de Sakura **

►◄ **Intervención de la autora – osease YO n_n**

"" **Pensamiento de los personajes**

**- -Cuando hablan los personajes**

**Si se me pasa algo por alto "gomenasai" es la primera vez que hago un fic…. esperaré sus review … ahora si los dejo con la historia… es un sasuxsaku – naruxhina y muchos mas…**

**EL SECRETO DE LA FLOR DE CEREZO**

Nos encontramos en medio de un lago, rodeado de árboles y flores de todos los colores y olores, era de noche se podría saber con tan solo mirar el cielo y el reflejo de la Luna en todo su esplendor en el lago, muchos dirían "el espacio perfecto…" ¿para qué? Se los dejo a su imaginación, de no ser por uno sollozos que rompían la tranquilidad del aire la armonía del espacio, eran sollozos que rompían el corazón del más fuerte y valiente, que provenían de un pequeño cuerpo que se colvusionaba a cada sollozo, este llanto provenía de una jovencita no mayor de 16 años ► mágica dirían algunos, rara dirían otros ◄ de un extraño color de cabello, pero esto no significaba que fuera horrible, no todo lo contrario, era de un exótico y hermoso color cerezo, y sí, del color que se están imaginando. Como las flores de "Sakura" en todo su esplendor, extraño pero muy hermoso, lo llevaba suelto hasta la media espalda, sus ojos de un color Jade que guardaba muchos secretos, se veían muy solitarios llenos de soledad, su piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana y su cuerpo pequeño, no era gorda pero tampoco flaca, abrigada por un vestido largo rojo, que se ceñía a su pequeña cintura y se soltaba en sus caderas dando vuelo a este, que terminaba en el suelo, "fascinante" sería la palabra perfecta para describirla a ella.

Una vocecilla salía de su mente su inner como la llamaba ella preguntaba porque?, y ella misma no sabría responderse, porque todo ser que se acercaba a ella salía lastimado?, no quería ver de nuevo como las personas mas importantes para ella morían ante sus ojos una tras otra por su simple existencia, se dijo a sí misma que no más y ahora se quedaría sola, no importa si esto significaba para ella morir en vida, pues ese sería su sacrificio ante los demás, dejaría de ser amable y se volvería fría como aquel ser que le dio la espalda en todo momento, como aquel ser que la odiaba por su sola existencia sin saber porque; su progenitora.

Se levantó, limpiando su vestido a su paso, y volteo para irse del lugar, pero antes de que diera un solo paso algo le rozó el brazo, haciéndola caer de bruces, al mirar su brazo lo vio con sangre y sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a ella alzó su mirad y se encontró con unos ojos azules, hermoso fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente pero su cordura llego cuando sintió el escocer de su herida, se levantó, como si el pasto quemara y se acerco aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azules de su edad mas alto que ella por una cabeza que vestía algo como un estilo de sudadera ► imagínense a Naruto en shippuden ◄ que la miraba con la boca abierta; se fue acercando poco a poco con un paso muy seguro hasta que llego frente a él y alzó su mano con el propósito de darle una bofetada pero fue detenida por la mano de él que miraba su herido brazo; nuestra querida protagonista se fue alejando hasta que escucho la voz de su acompañante gritar:

-Ne Teme ¡¡¡lastimaste a una chica!!!

La mente de Sakura trabajaba muy rápido… Teme? A quien se refería pensaba, hay alguien más? No debo irme… Su inner gritaba (VETE!! Que tal si son asesinos? No quiero morir siendo joven) cállate!! (Pero y si quieren robar mi inocencia??!!! Nooooooooooooo!!! ) Inocencia? Cual inocencia inner pervertida ¬¬U (Yo pervertida, ja no me hagas reír además por si no te acuerdas yo soy Tú) ► punto para inner ◄ mientras nuestra querida Sakura continuaba con su batalla mental no se dio cuenta de que aparte de que nuestro querido Naruto la miraba un poco raro al lado de este se encontraba un muchacho un poco pero no mucho mas alto que Naruto, su cabello azabache lo mismo que sus ojos su mirada fría ► y sí es quien están pensando Sasuke ◄ y su pose sexy también la miraba raro "molestia" pasó por su mente y salía un imperceptible – hmph - de sus labios.

Mientras tanto , nuestra Sakura trataba de callar a su inner – ya cállate, yo podré derrotarlos ( si?, y según tú que harás) cállate y veras ( mira sabes que has lo que quieras yo me largo) uuy por fin- dio un suspiro largo, hasta que siente como la miraban tan directamente, al subir su mirada se sonroja inconcientemente al ver a aquel chico de cabello azabache, y su inner salta como loca (uuuuyyy que chico el amor de mi vida _ ) hay no otra vez ¬¬U (pero no me puedes negar que esta para comer…) YA CALLATE!! Entiende hay que derrotarlos, y milagrosamente su inner se calló.

De nuevo alzó su mirada pero esta vez sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

Naruto al ver que por fin dejaba de hacer rostros raros decidió acercarse, a lo cual sakura retrocedía, y el silencio se rompió con la voz un poco escandalosa del rubio

-ne, no te preocupes yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage de la aldea de Konoha y tú eres…..

"konoha? Hokage? De que diablos me habla?"

-eo tú nombre……

-…………………………-mirada fija

-…………………………-sonrisa

-…………………………-mirada fija

-…………………………-vena en la cien

-…………………………-mirada fija

-…………………………-mueca de sonrisa

-…………………………-mirada fija

-pero que demo….

-ya dobe déjalo. Al parecer no habla

-nani? Aaaa sou ka ► ya veo ◄ - suspiro y un baka imperceptible para todos salio de sakura

- ne teme, que hacemos? Acuérdate de que la heriste…

-dobe, cállate

-pero que te pasa teme

-dobe

-teme

-urusatonkachi

-bakasuke

Mientras esta pelea se llevaba a cabo en la cien de nuestra protagonista salía una vena (pero que ya se olvidaron de nosotras, shanaroo ) no te preocupes pronto se acordaran , y haciendo una pose un poco extraña, estrello su puño contra la tierra partiéndola en dos.

Sasuke al ver esto se sorprendió más no lo demostró; en cambio Naruto estaba que no podía, como era posible que una pequeña muchacha tuviera tal fuerza? , pero aún así la miraba fijo, y se dio cuenta de que aquella muchacha caía inconciente en cámara lenta al suelo pero antes de que tocara este Sasuke ya la tenía en brazos " pero que...? no pensé que el teme fuera rápido.."

-Ne teme ahora que haremos?

-la dejaremos acá.

-QUE!!! Hay no eso si que no

-que sugieres

-Llevémosla a Konoha, dettabayo n_n

- y que diremos?

-déjamelo todo a mi, Yo el gran Naruto Uzumaki prox..

-hmph cállate dobe mejor vamos

-TEME!!! No me dejaste terminar….

-hmph- ► muy hablador como siempre ¬¬ ◄

Y así nuestro dúo partió hacía a Konoha, llevando a Sakura, desconociendo el pequeño secreto de nuestra querida protagonista.

**Continuara…**

**Hola!!!! Como había dicho anteriormente este es mi primer fic.. así que por favor no sean crueles… lo que piensen sean críticas o sugerencias de este inicio háganmelo saber por medio de un review…. **

"**Acuérdense un buen escritor se hace por un lector"**

**PTA.** Otra vez subí el capítulo editado, muchas gracias por sus sugerencias….


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**() Inner de Sakura **

►◄ **Intervención de la autora – osease YO n_n**

"" **Pensamiento de los personajes**

**- -Cuando hablan los personajes**

**Si se me pasa algo por alto "gomenasai" es la primera vez que hago un fic…. esperaré sus review … ahora si los dejo con la historia… es un sasuxsaku – naruxhina y muchos mas…**

**UN MUNDO DESCONOCIDO **

Sentía como su cuerpo pesaba, le dolía todo, incluso el tratar de abrir los ojos, "donde estaba? ( shananroo, maravilloso plan baka, si tan solo no te hubieras olvidado de que no habías comido nada en días estaríamos bien) ay cállate inner inútil aunque sea hice algo ( si claro, antes no te entregaste en bandeja de plata al enemigo …. A se me olvidaba si lo hiciste y no sabemos donde estamos, haber cerebrito como saldremos de esta?) Cállate y déjame pensar además calla no me dejas escuchar" mientras se llevaba a cabo esta conversación…

-Ne vieja, cuando despertara?

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames vieja NARUTO!! – Si era nuestra querida Tsunade, alzando su puño – ya ya baja ese puño, no vez que la despertaras? – una gota para todos- Sasuke – hmph ► tan hablador como siempre ¬¬U ◄ - como se encontraron a esta muchacha? – ya se lo dije, estaba desmayada en medio del bosque – "pero que? Acaso no va a decir que yo pelee contra ellos? (Hay cállate mejor deja así, no vez que perdiste?), si si como digas pero no …OYE yo no perdí, como quieres que pelee con ellos si no he comido en días??? , (Ahora sí lo piensas… en fin) bueno bueno…eso ya no es de importancia, cállate déjame escuchar…

-Hay algo que me preocupa, el chakra que ella emana es muy diferente… - dijo Tsunade…

-Nani? A que te refieres?

-Sencillo, si te das cuenta Tú chakra es amarillo y rojo por que es la combinación de tu energía con la del Kyubi y el elemento de aíre, en cambio la de sasuke es roja por manejar el elemento del fuego y azúl por el elemento del rayo… pero el de ella es verde…

-haber haber que tiene de raro que el de ella sea verde?

-El chakra verde significa naturaleza, eso significa que ella puede manejar todos lo elementos

-Sugoi!!!

-Urusatonkachi, eso no es de sorprenderse, lo que Tsunade trata de decir, es que esa clase de chakra es muy difícil de encontrar por no decir imposible…

-o.o no lo puedo creer, El teme puede decir mas de una palabra... sorprendente!!!

Tanto Tsunade como a sasuke le salio una gota y vena en la frente, y un pensamiento casi por la misma línea "este es idiota o es que se hace"; y sakura que estaba escuchando todo no sabía que hacer como era posible que estas personas supieran tanto del manejo de su chakra? No todos sabían que ella podía manejar lo 4 elementos a su antojo, y los que sabían solo la querían para utilizarla y hacer de contenedor…

"Rayos, he de irme lo antes posible" eran los pensamientos de Sakura, pero no tengo un plan…haber piensa Sakura, no por nada me decían que era un genio… Ah ya sé…

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, mostrando en ellos la decisión, y a la vez el temor; nuestros queridos visitantes, al ver que despertaba quedaron en silencio… Tsunade que vio todo se sorprendió por el color de ojos de aquella muchacha la cual no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, pero más se sorprendió al ver el parecido con "ella"

-Hanako?

-"nani? Como ella sabe el nombre de mi madre" sakura no podría estar más que sorprendida, pero mas le molestaba el hecho de que ella la comparara con ella

-Hanako eres tu?

-Quien diablos te crees para llamarme por ese nombre? (idiota, no era que te ibas a ser la muda… serás idiota) "hay cállate, que no estoy para bromas y mucho menos para tus comentario"

-Como te llamas? Pegunto Tsunade seria

-Te interesa?

-Mira pequeña malcriada a mi me respetas no vez que soy la hokage?

-mm… y?

Tsunade y Sasuke al ver la forma de actuar de ella se dieron cuenta de que ella guardaba algo, no por nada estaba a la defensiva y en sus ojos vieron sentimientos encontrados, mientras que Naruto estaba ajeno a la situación solo pensaba "wuao kawaii!!!".

AL ver que por las buenas no iba a sacar ninguna información decidió irse por otro camino….

-Conoces a Hanako?

Para que te interesa?

Solo responde…. SAKURA

Sakura se asusto no solo por ver que ella sabía su nombre y este hecho no paso desapercibido ni para Tsunade ni para sasuke…

ese es tu nombre … o me equivoco

Si ese es mi nombre, demo como lo sabe?

Eso no es de importancia, además soy yo la que hace las preguntas aquí…

Pero no es justo!!!

Cállate…. Donde está Hanako?

No se y no me importa….

Que relación tienes con ella?

Pensé que era mas lista…. HOKAGE

CALLATE Y RESPONDE

Ella es mi progenitora

Tanto Tsunade como Naruto y Sasuke se vieron sorprendidos por el hecho de decirle a hanako progenitora y no madre…

-Como es que no sabes donde está, si ella es tu madre?

- mire señora, para su información mi **progenitora **me abandonó se fue no se a donde salió un día y ya no volvió

-y Tú no la buscaste, acaso no estas preocupada?

-debería estarlo? Acaso ella se preocupó por mi?, acaso ella pensó en mi al entregarme a….

-PAFF

Y sakura no pudo terminar su monólogo, gracias a la cachetada que le dio Tsunade…

-Mira Sakura no tienes ningún derecho de hablar así de ella.

"pero que demonios? Porque la esta defendiendo? Si para ella soy una molestia que no debió haber nacido" (Mira sakura no vayas a llorar ellos no entienden pero yo sí)"arigatou"

Todos lo presentes se quedaron en silencio, el ambiente se encontraba tenso, así que Tsunade salió de la habitación susurrando un no fue mi intención solo audible para los presentes.

-Lárguense….

-Ne Sakura chan no deberías hablar así de tu madre, además al parecer ella era amiga de la vieja, ne ne ne?

-cállate, ustedes tampoco hablen como si me conocieran

-Molestia hmpf

-Lárguense!!!!

Y así nuestros jóvenes protagonistas salieron de la habitación dejando a una sakura confundida y aturdida por lo acontecido.

-Ne Teme que crees que le pase a sakura chan?

-hmpf cállate

-no importa lo que sea yo la protegeré.

Y con estas palabras se fueron cada uno con un pensamiento en común "que le debió haber pasado para que reaccionara de esa forma? No importa lo descubriré"

**Continuara……**

**Hola de nuevo, gracias por los review que me dejaron me hicieron muuy feliz, espero sigan leyendo y me dejen sugerencias, criticas….**

"**Acuérdense un buen escritor se hace por un lector "**

**Ahora me despido respondiendo los Review;**

**Sakuritta Uchiha: Gracias por tu Review y por tú sugerencia... realmente me hizo feliz, espero que este capi también te haya gustado y mira ya arregle este problemita… estaré esperando con ansias tu review.**

**Kaii chan: Gracias por tu comentario me hizo feliz que te haya gustado, y concuerdo contigo en lo de una sakura misteriosa, espero que leas este capi, y me des tu critica.. matte ne **

**Setsuna 17: espero que este capi también te guste y muchas gracias por tus review…**

**Perdón si me pase a alguien….**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**() Inner de Sakura **

"" **Pensamiento****de****los****personajes**

**- -Cuando hablan los personajes**

_**flash back**_

**Si se me pasa algo por alto "gomenasai" es la primera vez que hago un fic…. esperaré sus review … ahora si los dejo con la historia… es un sasuxsaku – naruxhina y muchos mas…**

**ROMPIENDO BARRERAS **

Nuestra querida protagonista se encontraba en el hospital, no sabía que hacer, a pesar de que no quería estar allí, otra parte no quería partir, quizás podría encontrar las respuestas del porque su **progenitora**la abandonó a la deriva, quizás Tsunade sabía mas de lo que ella misma sabía, a pesar de todo no sería tan malo, y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, uno estaría relativamente resguardada del peligro, y dos podría encontrar todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Decidido se iba a quedar, pero no hay sentada eso si lo tenía más que claro ...

Mientras tanto Tsunade, estaba pensativa, no quería nada más se acordaba de su querida amiga Hanako, aún así se preguntaba del dolor de Sakura, sabía de ella por una charla que tuvo hace mucho tiempo …

_**Flash back**_

_**Se encontraban 2 mujeres una rubia voluptuosa de ojos miel y la otra morena, sin embargo lo que caracterizaba a esta última eran los ojos color jade únicos y una barriga que mostraba que ya debería estar a punto de dara a luz , las 2 se encontraban en un claro descansando hablando..**_

_**-Hanako como vas con lo del embarazo?**_

_**-Bien un poco agotada, pero feliz, aunque preocupada Tsunade**_

_**-porque? es muy riesgoso? **_

_**-No es solo eso, me preocupa el poder que pueda generar, quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, sólo te pido si alguna vez yo no me encuentro y mi hija se encuentra sola cuídala como si fueras yo**_

_**-A que te refieres? Me estás preocupando, rayos habla claro **_

-_**Tsuande**__**llegó**__**la**__**hora**__**de**__**decir**__**adiós,**__**Tu**__**sabes**__**todo**__**lo**__**que**__**me**__**pasa,**__**aún**__**asi**__**debo**__**sacrificar**__**todo**__**por**__**el**__**bienestar**__**de**__**mi**__**hija,**__**aún**__**si**__**esta**__**solo**__**me**__**odiase,**__**ya**__**los**__**enemigos**__**saben**__**del**__**poder**__**de**__**SAKURA**__**y**__**todos**__**querrán**__**tener**__**el**__**poder**__**de**__**ella;**__**Saben**__**que**__**es**__**el**__**contenedor**__**final,**__**y**__**todas**__**las**__**naciones**__**querrán**__**eso,**__**así**__**que**__**por**__**favor...**_

_**la forma en que la reconocerás son el color de los ojos, sabes que mi clan es el único con ese color y ella es la última heredera, no te será dificil el reconocerla, si la vez cuídala.**_

Fue lo último que dijo antes de no volver a saber más de ella, pues había desaparecido misteriosamente después de aquella despedida.

Sin embargo Tsunade sabía mas de lo que quería, sabía del poeder magnífico de Sakura, el clan de la misma era reconocido por el manejo del chakra,y el manejo de 2 mentes, lo que hacía poderoso es que ellos eran capaces de manejar este poder a su antojo acompañado por la natguraleza, sabía que Hanako manejaba el poder del agua, así que este era su escudo su espada su todo y era muy poderosa sin embargo nunca pudo ver su segunda mente , pero Sakura era diferente, sabía que podía manejar todos los elememtos a su antojo, el peligro radicaba en si alguien no sabia manejar ese poder no solo destruía a su alrededor, se destruía a si mismo, y lo mismo con la mente en cualquier momento si la dueña no es poderosa la segunda mente se haría cargo de destruir su contenedor... no sabía que iba hacer, sólo tenía una cosa clara la iba a proteger como si fuera su propia hija, en contra de su propia nacion.

Con esto en mente se decidió hablar claramente con Sakura, así que se dirigió nuevamente al hospital, más su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la habitación se encontraba vacía. Un poco en la lejanía se escucho un grito

-SAKURA!

Nuestra querida protagonista se encontraba un poco alejada del hospital teniendo una batalla con su segunda mente

-ACHUUSS mmm alguien está hablando de mí... (si no pss tan importante) hay no y yo que pensaba que te habías ido (si si claro, como si pudiera) mm inner que hacemos? (y para que me preguntas si te dije que nos quedáramos en la habitación para comer algo.. pero no como yo no soy escuchada) hay pero que sensible, pero no me dirás que estabas feliz de estar encerrada o sí? ( no tienes razón solo que te fallo el cálculo en un punto...) mm cual (mm dejame pensar, no tenemos casa... no hemos comido..aaa y no tenemos DINERO) jeje creo que tienes razón ( si seras burra...)

-SAKURA!

-He? Ese no es Naruto?

efectivamente nuestro rubio favorito venía corriendo gritando como por variar...

(y este que se cree? Piensa que somos ciegas y sordas?) si tienes razón baaka dijo como un murmullo.

Ya estando frente a frente se miran

-Sakura chan... ese milagro si hace pocas horas te vimos en el hospital, ya te dieron salida?

-jejeje etto si si eso es...

-dobe no vez que esta mintiendo...

upps se me olvidaba que nuestro querido Naruto no venía solo venía en compañía de nuestro SASKUKE!

-mmm pero por que? ya te vas T.T nooo por favor quedate..

jeje si me quedare peero...

pero que sakura chan

No tengo donde quedarme... n/n dijo n poco sonrojada...

aaa ese no es problema ya hablaremos con la vieja...

NARUTO a quien le dices VIEJA!

Tsunade salió de los labios de Sakura como un susurro

Sakura, porque te fuiste? Casi envío un escuadrón Ambu para que te trajeran de vuelta pero ya que estás aquí vamos a mi oficina

Y si no quiero ? que? Dijo Sakura un poco enojada e indiferente

Venga mocosa malcriada te pregunte? NO CIERTO... te lo ordene así que ANDANDO!

(mm pero que genio) ni hablar -.-U

Y ustedes también … o quieren que los obligue?

pero por que YOOOOOOOOO si no he hecho nada malo .. creo

NARUTO a callar si no quieres que cierre el Ichiraku

NOOO voy andando...

hmpf

y así nuestros protagonistas fueron hacia la oficina de Tsunade.. de que hablara? leanlo en el proximo capitulo "El equipo 7"

uno adelantos...

_Yo vivir con ella?_

_Molestia..._

…_..._

_CALLATE! no sabes nada de mí así que dejame en paazz_

_Gomenasai..._

_adios _

**continuara...**

**Lo sé lo siento se que no tengo excusa.. sólo que estaba muy ocupada con los estudios... aunque nada puede valer para que me perdones... pero si es el caso... leanlo y escríbanme un review Onegai!**

**Recuerden Un buen escritor se hace por un lector..**

**Bye **


End file.
